gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dominator
The Vapid Dominator is two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The main body of the Dominator seems to be heavily inspired by the fifth generation Ford Mustang, with flared wheel arches, connected to the elevated area that spans the lower body. The front headlight pockets are taken from the fifth generation Mustang, with the circular headlights, squared grille and hood being skewed forwards and down. Halfway up the body, the main body line makes a sharp angular turn, signaling the classical inspiration of the first generation Mustang. The car features twelve spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. The rear hatch closely resembles a fastback design, also taken from the first generation Mustang. The front grille design, rear fascia and taillights and are derived straight from the 1970 Ford Mustang fastback. The rear lights are placed on an impressed area between the rear spoiler and rear bumper. The rear bumper features circular dual exhaust with chrome tips. Performance The Dominator features a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The car also features a high torque V8 engine, which gives it fast acceleration and an above average top speed. However, due to its excessive torque levels, the car suffers from a common muscle car problem: the engine supplies too much torque for the transmission and wheels to handle, causing it to fishtail if the gas is applied when cornering. Overview Gallery Dominator-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front view of the car with a stock chrome stripe. (Rear quarter view) VapidDominator-Front-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view of the Dominator. (Rear quarter view) Dominator,Vapid.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Even though this is a recent model, the engine is carbureted, and there is no supercharger present. Modifications GTA V It can be modified at Los Santos Customs: *Armor *Brakes *Bodywork *Bumpers *Engine *Exhaust *Grille *Hood *Horn *Lights *Plate *Respray *Roof *Skirts *Spoiler *Suspension *Transmission *Turbo *Wheels *Windows Locations GTA V *Starts to spawn commonly in Los Santos after completing The Wrap Up. *Occasionally found at Los Santos Customs parking lot in Burton. *Spawns commonly in Pillbox Hill and its surrounding areas in GTA Online if driving another muscle car. GTA Online *Commonly spawns when requested by Simeon. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com as of patch 1.13. Trivia *The Dominator is one of the first modern pony cars to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. The other one is the Bravado Gauntlet. *The car's beta name was "Bullett", as shown by Los Santos Customs' Lifeinvader page. This would have been a clear reference to the 1968 film Bullitt, which features a legendary chase around San Francisco that sees Steve McQueen pursuing villains in his Ford Mustang GT; in 2008, Ford released a special Bullitt edition of the fifth generation Mustang, on which the Dominator is based, in homage to the movie. The name was likely changed because there is already a car named Bullet. *Despite the Dominator being a "new" car, it still features a carbureted engine, which is a characteristic also found on the Bravado Gauntlet. *The car will occasionally spawn in yellow with black stripes like the famous livery of the classic Ford Mustang Boss like the one seen during a long chase in the 1974 movie Gone in 60 seconds, although it looks more like the colors of Bumblebee from the Michael Bay-directed Transformer films, whose car form is a fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro. *The Dominator is one of the few, if not the only vehicle which may spawn with chrome, this being the racing stripe that runs along the the hood of the Dominator. (See Gallery) Cultural references *The car bears a wing-shaped flag logo (which Imponte uses on some of their vehicles), which is very similar to that of the Corvette wing logo. See also *Hellenbach, GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online